Eternal Dream
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: Zoisite was dying in the arms of Kunzite, and Kunzite created a dream world for the boy, brought Zoisite into the dream together with himself and live with his lover in the dream, forever.


**Eternal Dream**

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

"It's so beautiful…" When the breeze slightly touched the earth, a copper-haired boy narrowed his emerald eyes and sighed, before raised his slender pale hand to catch a single sakura petal floating in the breeze. The boy was standing among the blooming roses, and a man with silver hair which matched the color of his silver eyes was standing close behind him with a hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you are, Zoisite." The silver-haired man gently caressed the curly hair beside the boy's ears before saying so with a doting voice. The boy named Zoisite blushed, and turned back before buried his delicate face into the older man's embrace:"Kunzite-sama…"

Kunzite tenderly caressed the soft, silky ponytail of his lover while his lips curled up at the same time. Yet, he said nothing but kept silent.

The young beauty leaning against his beloved mentor rested with his eyes closed for a while before he raised his head and asked gazing at the silver eyes of his lover as if he had suddenly remained something:"Is it true that Beryl would not find us here, Kunzite-sama? And neither would Metallia, would she?"

With the question, Zoisite looked uneasy. Kunzite sighed slightly, he couldn't remember how many times Zoisite had asked such a question. That sentimental boy could not get rid of that question even since he was brought to the recent place they were in barely breathing by Kunzite after he was badly hurt by Beryl and at the gate of death.

Although he completely believed in whatever his teacher as well as his lover told him and was so depend on the older man…

"They won't find us, Zoisite, they would never find this parallel space in which we are living, I promise." Kunzite tightened his arms around the younger man's upper body and answered with a calm, steady voice, "They would never find us because…"

The ice king hesitated for an instant. Would it make his little sakura feel better if he told him the truth? However, he changed his mind at last:"Don't you trust me, Zoisite?" He narrowed his silver eyes with his voice sounded like teasing his beloved.

Zoisite blushed even deeper:"No…I don't mean that, Kunzite-sama…" He smiled:"Of course I trust you and love you with all my heart, Kunzite-sama." With these words the boy raised on his tiptoe and gave his icy lover a peck on the face before threw himself into his arms and greedily breathed the indistinct fragrance of roses and the smell of Kunzite which was embracing him and making him feel so safe and trusty.

But what Zoisite hadn't seen was, his beloved teacher lifted his hand and wiped on the corners of his eyes at the moment he tightly embraced the submissive student.

That extra action of Kunzite was too fast for Zoisite to realize that. In fact it was so fast that even Kunzite himself was not sure what he had done had really happened or just a faint illusion.

Just as what Zoisite guessed, they were indeed at the wanted list of Queen Beryl together with the Great Ruler Queen Metallia.

Although there was an Endymion who was brainwashed by the dark power as a new general of the Dark Kingdom, it didn't mean that Beryl would tolerant the reasonless disappearance of her leader tennou, Kunzite.

Spoke of Zoisite, it was another problem that puzzled Beryl and nearly drove Metallia to fury. Well, as far as Beryl knew, that one hit she gave Zoisite was certainly more than enough to kill that young man. He was expected to die within a few minutes. However, Queen Metallia hadn't received the dark energy reflection of the death of the third tennou after a couple of days.

How could that be possible? After being rebuked by the Great Ruler Queen Metallia, Beryl gave full vent to her fury upon the poor brainwashed Endymion. Unfortunately, all he could do was to kneel in front of his furious queen and to kiss her hands timidly begging her to calm down, at the same time promised again and again that he would do his best to find that pair of traitor for his beloved queen. Actually he didn't know what else he could do.

However, Endymion didn't know how to perform his promise, nor did he even know where he could start.

Of course Beryl had considered that whether it would be Kunzite who had took Zoisite away from Dark Kingkom—the tennou of space could easily create a parallel space for himself with his pet to hide in. However, that was also impossible…

The power of the Shitennou had all been effected by the dark power of Metallia, surely including the space magic of Kunzite. Had he really done so, Metallia would notice that immediately. Yet, there was actually no clue at all…

Beryl stabbed her truncheon heavily on the ground with fury and confusion, but obviously that didn't help at all, she was still blind in mind.

Had she anticipated this, she would have killed that sissy directly! Beryl felt herself extremely stupid that she had planned to force Kunzite to show his acceptance of her absolutely ruling authoritativeness when facing the death of his lover. Well, she had to admit that she was hoist with her own petard.

The brainwashed former prince of the Earth stepped close towards the red-haired queen to whom he offered his complete loyalty and tried to calm her down, yet, the queen slapped him away throwing him an angry snarl: "You idiot! Go and find me those two traitors, or disappear from my sight forever!"

Endymion dared to do nothing but step backward and bowed:"Hai, your Majesty, as you wish." He preferred to pass the fury on to the youma under his command, since he clearly knew that challenging Queen Beryl equaled to suicide.

After the extract confession by torturing to almost all the youma in the Dark Castle and countless but useless investigations by himself, the only clue that made sense was one shot described by a low-grade youma.

The youma said that she had seen Kunzite suddenly wrapped his barely breathing student before they disappeared together when that beauty was dying. However, neither she nor any other youma could figure out what on earth they talked about at that moment, of course.

"What else would that sissy consider at that time other than to die beautifully?" It was all the only survived dark general could think out. Other than that, the brainwashed prince was still at the end of his tether.

Fortunately, a piece of unreliable information from the human's world more or less saved the poor former prince from being punished for his recent failure immediately. According to the information, there would be a meteorite hit on the earth within several days. There were various of sentiments among the human society, and Beryl thought it was a good chance to collect human energy so that she ordered Endymion to do so.

As for the work of searching for the traitors, it was temporarily maintained. Endymion survived from the frighten anger of the devil queen this time…well, at least he was the last general of the Dark Kingdom, not to mention he usually served satisfactory in Beryl's bed.

When the meteorite fell into the atmosphere of the earth, Kunzite could clearly feel the turbulence in the space, though he was no longer on the earth—or, exactly, he didn't sure how to define where he was, whether on the earth or not.

Zoisite was asleep, leaning softly in the arms of his lover, and he looked peace and relax. Kunzite stared at that delicate, innocent child-like sleeping face for quite a while before he finally couldn't help to caress it tenderly.

The sleeping beauty slightly rubbed his face against his lover's chest still asleep as if he had felt the gentle care from the older man in his sweet dream. He mumbled something dimly, but was too ambiguous for Kunzite to figure out what it was. Yet, the silver-haired man didn't care, he knew that his little sakura was just sleep-talking.

Kunzite bent to kiss the forehead of his beautiful sleeping lover, before wiped away a tear drop exuding from his eye corner on the quiet.

As the tennou with the power of space, Kunzite clearly knew what the turbulence of energy field meant to him.

But whatever, he still had his Zoisite, and he would never leave him.

The last moment in the space they used to be in flashed back to the first tennou…

"Would you please listen to my last wish, Kunzite-sama?"

"What is it?"

"I wish I could die beautifully."

Kunzite hardly dare to look at the still delicate but pale face of the boy in his arms. Zoisite was smiling, though weak, the smile was heartfelt and touching.

"You won't die, Zoisite. You will live beautifully, forever."

With these words Kunzite swung his cape and started to use his magic of space. He created a dream world for Zoisite, and he himself was with his lover in that dream from which they would never wake up.

Zoisite loves roses, so he created roses blooming on the ground for him; Zoisite loves sakura, so he created sakura floating in the wind for him.

And Zoisite doesn't like too much contact with human being, so there would never appear human beings more than what is due in the dream, though it showed a human's world which was true to life.

Their bodies of them in reality had fell into the fracture of space-time as a reflecting effect of the space magic. They would be sealed in the space-time fracture, until one day be completely shattered to dirt or annihilated to radiating energy and at last disappeared in the background of the universe.

Such thing would happen whenever turbulence took place, even thought a very slight one, happened in the space they used to live in, and the energy wave of a meteorite falling into the terrain atmosphere was far more than enough.

In the dream he created for his lover there were day and night superseding, there were seasons alternating, but what was actually elapsing was the time they saw and feel instead of the real time. Their real time had stood still since the moment Kunzite brought the boy into the dream.

To Zoisite, it was in fact a dream that would never come to an end. However he didn't know the truth, because his beloved mentor was always telling him that they were in a parallel space in reality with neither Beryl and Metalia nor the Sailor brats and Tuxedo Kamen in it.

To Kunzite, although he clearly understood that he was in a dream he shared with his precious lover, at least he still had Zoisite, and neither anybody nor anything could draw them apart.

Since then, it was enough to Kunzite even though it was only a dream. Kunzite cared nothing about their body left in the reality, since Zoisite was close to the end of his life, there was little meaning left to the life of Kunzite.

Kunzite tightened his embrace before kissed that delicate smooth sleeping face again. He closed his eyes and fell back into the dream world in a dream world.

When they woke up and open their eyes they would see the sunshine of the morning, they could watch the sunrise and the sunset side by side, hand in hand. Kunzite knew that, and that was enough.

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words: **Well, in some way, the fic reminded me of the "Schrodinger's Cat" when I was writing it and considering about another possible ending of it...  
>What is the dream world disappeared as their body annihilated? It would be a farewell of Kunzite to his beloved...<br>However, their "time" is standing still, perhaps on the view of the others their dream world "disappeared", yet it was still there to themselves... well, a little complex, and reminded me of the "Schrodinger's Cat"...Well, though the situation is not completely the same.


End file.
